Stupid Boy
by completewithtypos
Summary: Songfic to Keith Urban's Stupid Boy. Albus and Minerva's daughter experiences a bad relationship


Stupid Boy

_A/N: I'm not terribly fond of this one, but it begged to be written. And now that I've broken my writer's block, perhaps I can do something worthwhile. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and the song is Keith Urban's even though I've manipulated it a bit. L_

_Well, she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent,_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour,_

_She was everything, beautiful and different_

Albus Dumbledore had watched proudly as his little girl grew into a beautiful young woman. She looked exactly as his Minerva had at that age, and she was no less wild. She enjoyed her freedom, never content to remain in the same place for long. And that was the reason he had known from the beginning that James Flannery was all wrong for his little girl. He was an intern, working his way to the top of the Ministry, who liked to be in control of everything.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind_

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

It had been no surprise to Albus, when his daughter tumbled out of the fireplace in his office, straight into his arms, that the cause of her sobbing was a certain Mr. Flannery. She sat, curled up in his lap, his arms tightly around her, as her mother sat beside them stroking her hair, like she had done so many times as a child afraid of thunderstorms. A fierce anger burned in his eyes as she told her parents how she couldn't take it anymore; James was becoming such a control freak.

_So what made you think you could take a life_

_And just push it, push it around_

_I guess you build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down_

"He wanted to know everything," she told them. "He wanted met o tell him where I was going, who I was going with and when I was coming back. And sometimes, I'd catch him spying on me when I went out with my friends. He didn't even trust me to go to lunch. I never realized how jealous he was."

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy_

She continued her story in a steadier voice, anger beginning to replace her tears, though her anger was nothing compared to her father's. "Then, do you know what he said? He wanted me to quit my job, and stay at home!" she had a very promising career as an Auror. She liked her work, and she was good at it. "I am better at my job than he is at his, and it was killing him. When I told him 'absolutely not' that was when he started throwing little insults at me every chance he got. I couldn't take it anymore. I packed my bag and left." She took a small object out of her pocket and threw it to the floor. Then with a wave of her wand, her suitcase returned to its original size.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy_

Albus wanted to go find James Flannery, and give him a good lecture, but Minerva convinced him not to. She made him promise to remain in his office while she helped their daughter unpack. He did, afraid of what he'd do to James Flannery if he found him. His wife returned a few minutes later, and joined him at the window. He turned, and she stepped into his embrace, looking worried.

"She'll be all right," he said softly, placing a kiss on her hair. She nodded in agreement, then shook her head slightly in disgust, and Albus held her closer, knowing she was thinking of James Flannery.

"_Stupid boy_" she muttered.


End file.
